Is It Wrong To Want To Be Charmed?
by myfunvideos
Summary: To receive a Falna from a God is hard. To receive it from a Goddess of Beauty is rare. To want to be Charmed and embrace it is unprecedented! Meet the youth whom looks for his Goddess!


**Is It Wrong To Want To Be Charmed?**

**Summary:** **To receive a Falna from a God is hard. To receive it from a Goddess of Beauty is rare. To want to be Charmed and embrace it is unprecedented! Meet the youth whom looks for his Goddess!**

**Disclaimer****: I don't ****own anything, but my O.C.**

**Okay, so unlike the other stories I've made, besides The Seductive Devil!, this story will have an O.C. Unfortunately, he won't have a name on this chapter. Look in the Author's Note below.**

**Is It Wrong to Try to Pick Up Girls In a Dungeon?/DanMachi Fanfiction**

**Chapter 1: An Unusual Beginning!**

* * *

It was originally just an ordinary day.

That changed after she came.

I wondered who she was and why some would bow to her.

I was lucky to have been an innocent child then.

Goddess Ishtar, they called her. I never understood what that meant.

What was a Goddess?

Were they somehow important?

My question remained unspoken before I seemed to catch her eye.

I knew I was supposed to be nervous, but...all I felt was an odd feeling as I stared at her.

She seemed interested in me for whatever reason I was, understandably, unsure of.

Her licking her lips which had confused me. Was I special?

I couldn't help, but stare at her.

Soon, after saying things to the people nearby, Ishtar took me by the hand.

I couldn't help, but tilt my head.

She seemed to smile before walking, her hand still holding my hand.

I looked back at the town before letting her guide me.

* * *

Soon, we arrived at a town where there was a tall building that seemed to reach the clouds.

As I continued to be dragged, my thoughts distracted me from many things.

Where am I?

Who is this Lady?

Why are we here?

* * *

Soon enough, we reached a building that seemed to have girls that didn't have as much clothes like me.

Maybe I'm wearing too much?

* * *

People were bowing as we entered into a building that looked fancy.

I was brought to a room with Ishtar.

"Remove your clothes," She had said while a feeling that felt like excitement went through me.

I didn't know why, but it made it harder to take off my small pants.

Once again, she seemed to lick her lips as she looked down.

I was confused before she gently turned me around and asked to sit down. I did.

There was an interesting sensation on my back. It felt like she was writing something I was unaware of.

I felt something wet land on my back before shivering as a ticklish feeling went on on my back.

"There. You are now apart of my _Familia_," She said.

_Familia_. What's a _Familia_?

* * *

She had called for a girl a little older than me.

Ishtar called her Aisha.

She was also wearing less.

That excitement went on again, but I chose to ignore it.

Ishtar said I was special and that I needed to train.

Train? Like the toys?

Aisha seemed to know what Ishtar meant, bowed, took my wrist, and dragged me out of the room, through the streets, and into that building I saw earlier.

My life was never the same again.

* * *

**Writing: 9-14-2019!**

**Published: 9-26-2019!**

* * *

**So, you're probably wondering why I'm even writing this in the first place, right?**

**Well, to be perfectly honest, I had an idea that came up after watching the last two episodes of DanMachi.**

**Bell Cranel, the main character, has his Skill, Realis Phrase, which seems to have an amazing side effect of brushing off Charms from Goddess Ishtar.**

**Then, I remembered how others tend to get Skills and Magic based on who they are and what they do.**

**Bell, he got his Skill, Argonaut, from killing a nigh undefeated Minotaur that had fought Ottar, a Level 7 Adventurer! It came from facing odds that weren't meant for him to be faced.**

**He was a Level 1 when facing it. If it wasn't because of his Status, Magic, and Agility, he would've had Ais save him again.**

**Back to my point, some Skills can be obtained based on what affects you.**

**And, what if a person was Charmed at an early age? What if it was constant? Would there be a Skill that can make one immune to Charm as well?**

**If any of you would like to help with Ishtar's personality, leave a Review saying you would like to Co-Write with me! I'm certain that if I find it satisfactory I'll make you a regular, maybe even hints for future chapters~**

**Oh, also! I would like ideas for names for the main character of this. He's a kid at this point and will train hard to willingly follow his Goddess. Leave in the Review what you suggest for him to be named.**

**Anyway!**

**Leave a Favorite, Follow, and Review to tell me how I did. No flames and constructive criticism is appreciated.**

**Have a Sea Salt Ice Cream and have a nice day!**


End file.
